Primer amor
by J.P.Montier
Summary: Muchos tienen una mala percepción del rey del Olimpo como alguien soberbio, mujeriego y estricto al que todos deben temer. Pero el dios no siempre fue así. -Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".-


_**Este fic participa en el Reto temático de marzo "Dioses del Olimpo" del foro "Un Mundo de Retos".**_

**Bueno, es la primera vez que participo en un reto desde hace mucho.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Sin más los dejó con el fic.**

* * *

Muchos tienen una mala percepción del rey del Olimpo como alguien soberbio, mujeriego y estricto al que todos deben temer. Pero el dios no siempre fue así.

Esta es una historia que ocurrió hace milenios, en una era donde la humanidad vivía en el lodo y con temor a los titanes.

Una mujer andaba por un sendero boscoso y lleno de piedras muy preocupada. Había sido un día difícil por lo que decidió tomar un paseo pero no se percató de la ausencia del chico hasta varios metros adentro.

— ¿Dónde estás?—Le llamó.

Pero el bosque permanecía en silencio de manera cómplice y dificultándole el paso, vadeó otro arroyo con la angustia y el disgusto creciendo en su interior.

— ¡Sal de donde estés!—advirtió. — ¡Por favor!—

Ni un sonido se escuchó, nada de animales entre los arbustos ni pájaros en los cielos, justo como quería pero aun así no dejó de preocuparse.

—Ya basta de juegos jovencito, ven aquí ahora!— amenazó.

Siguió por una línea de árboles hasta despejar unos arbustos y encontrar con una caída alta de roca, el bosque continuaba extendiéndose abajo en el valle, era un lugar hermoso y pacífico para vivir, lejos de los palacios y las ruidosas fiestas, un lugar secreto y privilegiado que habían escogido para él. No se daba cuenta que la vigilaban, unos ojos divertidos y sagaces, espiando a la mujer con una risa contenida.

La mujer curvo sus labios sin dejar de ver el cielo naranja del atardecer y el río que partía en dos el valle.

—Bueno…— balbuceó. —…ya aparecerá por la mañana—

Fingió darse vuelta cuando saltó de los arbustos y se agachó, una figura larga pasó por encima y cayó al vacío en un medio grito chillón.

La mujer se volteó al precipicio otra vez contando tranquilamente, cuando llegó al diez el apareció flotando en el aire frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa traviesa.

—Ay Zeus…—

El jovenzuelo carcajeó.

Ambos dejaron el precipicio y regresaron a la montaña, el hiperactivo muchacho no dejaba de exclamar que casi la atrapaba esta vez mientras ella fingía darle la razón lo cual exasperaba un poco al joven, como si esperara que la mujer fuese un desafío mayor para él.

—Eres un muchacho muy salvaje ¿Lo sabías?—le sonrió.

— ¡Claro!— exclamó admirándola.

La mujer era muy hermosa, su cabellera dorada brillaba con los rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles cayendo sobre sus hombros delgados y angostos, un rostro elegante con ojos verdes tan profundos que se perdía en ellos cada vez que la miraba, sin duda era la ninfa del bosque más hermosa que había conocido.

—Y dime Cino, ¿has pensado en lo que te dije?—

La chica sonrió nerviosa.

—Pues mi respuesta es la misma—

El joven refunfuño.

La mujer rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus delicados brazos, por la diferencia de estatura tuvo que agacharse un poco aunque sabía que pronto él la vería de frente y no alzando la vista como ahora, o eso es lo que Rea le había dicho.

—Todavía no estás listo—le habló con tanta dulzura que su enojo se diluyó volviendo a sonreírle. —Pero llegará pronto el día—

Un fuerte sonido llamó su atención en un claro del bosque, ambos voltearon y vieron la columna oscura de energía con líneas rojas y azules ascendiendo al cielo, aun pese a la distancia podía sentir una pizca de las ondas malignas que emanaban, la misma energía que lo ponía serio.

Sus hermanos estaban allá, prisioneros en el palacio de los titanes, más específicamente en el estómago de su "padre" o eso le dijo su madre. Era un tema complicado para él, lo único que sabía era que su familia corría en peligro, ellos eran los primeros de una nueva especie, nuevos dioses. El temor del cambio es algo que no todos pueden sobrellevar, Cronos lo sabía y por eso hizo lo que hizo, sabía que tenía un destino, una meta que llevar a cabo.

Pero todo aquello abrumaba el joven, como si el mundo tratara de obligarle a cambiarlo.

Cinosura aun recordaba el día que llegó a la montaña, era solo un bebe pero la gran Rea en persona le encomendó como su protectora, su amiga. El chico crecía deprisa y en unos meses ya estaba en la flor de su juventud, fuerte y apuesto, enérgico y vivaz. Un carácter que le había causado varios dolores de cabeza, pero nunca se arrepintió ni nunca renegó de sus travesuras, había llegado a querer al muchacho.

Lo había criado, alimentado y educado como mejor podía hacerlo una joven ninfa del bosque.

—¿Te sucede algo?—

—No, porqué lo dices— le respondió el joven Zeus.

—Es que te ves muy serio—

—Pues bueno…—

Se quedó callado ella ya sabía lo que pensaba, sin que se diera cuenta se arrastró sobre las pieles en que se acostaban y llegó a su detrás, sus brazos rodearon su varonil y tonificado cuerpo en un abrazo cálido y afectuoso.

—No tengas miedo—

—Cino—

—Tu destino será grandioso, ya lo verás—sonrió afectuosa. —Pero hasta entonces…—

El muchacho se aferró a los delicados brazos en su pecho.

Su compañía le hacía olvidar el joven dios su destino de momento, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, su olor a pino fresco, el calor que su cuerpo emanaba, se sonrojaba cada vez ella la tocaba sintiendo su belleza a carne propia, a veces se decía que no quería nada de lo que habían profetizado, que prefería vivir para siempre en ese lugar alejado de todo, dormir colgado de su árbol (que según ella decía era para que su padre no lo encuentre) y estar a su lado para siempre.

Por eso siempre se esforzaba en llamar su atención, realizar travesuras o meterse en peligros de vez en cuando para que la mirara, como esa tarde cuando intentó sorprenderla por detrás, muy pronto dejó de mirarla desde abajo para tenerla de frente en su rostro, había crecido para volverse en dios adulto joven y robusto. Pero no le importaba, él solo la quería a ella.

Un día en el bosque cuando cazaba un gran ciervo para su cena se topó con un brillo intenso en el bosque, una mujer mayor pero poderosa en túnica roja apareció.

—Hijo—

Era su madre, Rea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—le preguntó con algo de rudeza.

La madre se sintió algo culpable por su abandono, aunque fuese para bien.

—Mírate, te has convertido en todo un dios. Poderoso y divino—

Zeus sabía lo que venía, como una hora funesta que esperaba no llegara nunca.

—Tus hermanos esperan por ti, ellos también están grandes y fuertes como tú— Rea le explico todo sobre sus hermanos, como habían crecido en el estómago de su marido, quienes eran y que talentos poseían.

Pero a él solo le importaba una persona en ese momento.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?— como si su cuerpo aceptara involuntariamente su destino contesto.

—Partirás mañana al palacio de tu padre, Cronos. Allí te informaré lo demás—

El corazón del dios se quiso romper en dos.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Cino?—

—Ella ya cumplió su deber, debes dejarla.—

Una pizca de odio quiso florecer, pero él ya lo sabía. Cino se lo había explicado un millón de veces, en las cálidas fogatas de la noche en la cueva. Un día que definitivamente no quería que llegase.

—Entiendo—

—Entonces nos veremos en el palacio de tu padre— la titán desapareció tan pronto como llegó.

Esa noche volvió con las manos vacías, pero fue la mirada en su rostro lo que delató a Cino de que el momento había llegado. Se deprimió ligeramente pero ella sabía que tal día llegaría.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio junto a la fogata sin decir nada, o más bien sin saber que decirse para mitigar ese duro momento.

—No es un adiós, querido.— habló sin dejar de mirar el fuego.

Zeus volteó hacia ella confuso, sus sentimientos a través de los años no dejaron de crecer incluso ahora.

—No es un adiós, pero si una despedida. —Zeus trató de no sonar demasiado triste. —Tal vez no pueda volver aquí a verte—

Cino vio al dios, sintiendo emoción ferviente crecer en su pecho.

— Entonces no volverás a verme—

—Eso temo—

Ella se puso de pie y camino hacia él.

—Entonces…— antes de que se diera cuenta ella estaba a su lado arrodillándose. —…déjame darte algo, para que no me olvides—

Entonces lo besó.

Todos esos sentimientos reprimidos que había tenido esos años explotaron de golpe, Zeus siempre la oyó decir que una ninfa no tenía nada que enseñarle a un grandioso dios como él, pero en realidad le había dado la lección más valiosa de todas.

El amor.

Ambos se entregaron mutuamente, protectora y protegido, en cuerpo y alma respondiendo a la pregunta que la había formulado ese tarde en el bosque, en una cueva dura con pieles animales como colchones y al calor de la fogata, fue su primera vez con quien la había criado y protegido hasta ahora explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, probándolo como una fruta prohibida cuyo sabor no se compararía ni con la comida divina más grande, oyendo su nombre salir de sus labios apasionados, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, impregnándose el aroma a pinos y la frescura de la montaña en todo ser.

Fue una noche mágica para el dios que recordaría hasta el fin de los tiempos, con un despertar glorioso a la luz de la mañana en el lecho con el ser que más amaba sintiéndola en los brazos, respirando su aliento dormido y añorando los días que estuvieron juntos.

Partió a la mañana siguiente dejándola dormida en su lecho y atesorándola como un objeto sagrado y divino depositando un beso en sus labios.

—Volveré, lo juro. —le susurró con infinito amor al oído. La ninfa sonrió aun dormida como si lo escuchara.

Antes de arrepentirse de seguir adelante con su destino se marchó.

Llegó al día siguiente al palacio de Cronos, a las afueras del Monte Othrys y tal como lo prometió su madre Rea lo encontró.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—

—Deberás hacerte pasar como su copero, para que el plan funcione— Rea explico. —Me encargaré de que puedas pasar y entrevistarte con él—

—Y luego—

—Luego le das esto—

Le entregó un brebaje en un pote, que debía verter en su copa para que lo tomara.

—Es muy importante que una vez que expulsé a tus hermanos deben huir, intentaré retrasarlos—

A Zeus le parecía estúpido.

— ¿Huir? Se supone que debo enfrentarlo— Zeus protestó.

—Ahora no es momento, debes ganar su confianza primero. —

— ¡Pero es mi destino!—

— ¡PERO NO ESTAS LISTO!—

Rea le explicó que aunque en el remoto caso que lo venciera, todavía tenía a cientos de sus hermanos apoyándolo, el plan era rescatar a sus hermanos y huir para pelear otro día, pero el dios pensaba en otra cosa, todo este asunto de los titanes lo había alejado de la persona que más quería, estaba lleno de odio y de acabar con aquello que los separaba.

Quería acabar con su padre y volver al lado de Cino.

—¡Este no es momento para imprudencias!— rea le advirtió. —En tres días celebraran las fiesta que conmemora el derrocamiento de tu abuelo Urano, Cronos estará ahí—

Una fuerte voz y un llamado resonaron en los cielos oscuros de Othrys, tan poderosa y oscura que las nubes se estremecían con las ondas.

—Debo volver con mi marido—Rea. —Actuaremos en tres días—

Zeus asintió de mala gana, no le costó mucho ingresar, el titán que vigilaba la puerta lo dejó pasar al ver su nombre en la lista, con la influencia de Rea logró ser aceptado y estuvo tres días trabajando en el palacio según el plan, al cuarto se celebró la fiesta y tal como su madre predijo todos los titanes acudieron, el sitio estaba repleto, la sala de banquetes del palacio casi estaba llena y la gran mesa de piedra repartía bocadillos a todos, varias sirvientas fueron contratadas ese día a la que los titanes no paraban intentar violar.

La fiesta se desarrolló con normalidad, hasta incluso pudo ver una representación bastante realista de la descuartización de su abuelo Urano (esperaba que la sangre fuera jugo de fresas algo así), luego vino el brindis.

— ¡HERMANOS!—alzo una mano.

Era la primera vez que Zeus veía a su padre en persona puesto que en esos tres días no había tenido la chance de estar cerca de él, a decir verdad era más pequeño que el resto de sus hermanos pero su piel emanaba un aura purpura divina que parecía distorsionar el aire a su alrededor como si el espacio mismo se quebrara y doblara a la vez, tal vez era la alegría a flor de piel aun así sus hermanos levantaron sus copas hacia él, de tez ceniza y rostro severo con grandes ojos dorados.

—Hoy celebramos…— Zeus observó a su madre Rea sentada en el trono contiguo. —…la caída del viejo orden, el comienzo de la tercera era!—

Zeus se preparó y regresó a la mesa de los sirvientes y cogió la gran copa dorada con adornos de joyas incrustadas, virtió el brebaje del pote.

—Ahora— estiro el brazo en ademán de coger algo.

Esa era su señal.

Zeus se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de su túnica blanca para no enseñar mucho el rostro y acudió aprisa dándole el vaso.

— ¡Un brindis!—levantó su copa. — ¡POR OTRO MILENIO DE ORO!—Zeus no se apartó, quedo de pie a su lado en actitud sumisa, quería ver esto.

Y lo vio beber.

Al principio no pasó nada pero luego.

— ¡Blurg! Vaaya, algo debió caerme pesado…—

— Oye, Hiperion. Ve y ejecuta al cocinero por su falta de higiene—

Antes de que el titán de la luz se voltease la arcada sonora de Cronos devolvió su mirada hacia él.

—Siento… náuseas…— dijo sintiéndose mal. —…pero… qué…—

Zeus se colocó discretamente frente a él.

—¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ES-?!—No terminó la frase antes de tener que doblarse sobre su estómago.

Los titanes entraron en alerta, varios guardias armados se acercaron al trono.

—¡BLUUUUEEEEEEERGH!—

El titán abrió la boca tan grande que Zeus pensó que si saltaba sobre él caería de lleno en su garganta, cuatro bultos sobresalieron de esta, cabezas, hombros, brazos y piernas, fue como ver a una boa expulsando su contenido, cinco dioses cayeron a los pies de Zeus cubiertos de mucosidad y baba.

—EWWWWW… QUE ASCO!— Dijo una de las diosas, de cabello color chocolate y ojos color cielo tratando de limpiarse la baba.

Los otros dioses se miraron confundidos y miraron alrededor tratando de entender lo que pasaba, solo vieron al joven Zeus de pie determinado sobre ellos.

—Venga, Levántense. ¡Deben huir ahora!—Su madre los habló.

Los titanes enfurecidos los rodearon, no tardaron en entender lo que pasaba.

—REA, ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?—dijo críos.

—¡TRAICIONASTE A TU REY!—

La titánide abrió el suelo y los separó del resto de la fiesta con una pared de energía salvaje, los jóvenes dioses estaban todavía más confundidos pero sospecharon que su presencia no era bienvenida.

— ¡Váyanse ahora!— Rea les advirtió por última vez.

Ellos se pusieron de pie apenas, vistiendo apenas harapos hechos con las mantas de bebe con los fueron tragados y siguieron al mayor, Poseidón, a una salida oculta detrás de los tronos de sus padres, todos menos Zeus.

— ¿QUÉ HACES?—Le gritó su madre.

El dios estaba de frente a su padre titán, que aún estaba mareado por la increíble vomitada, sentía que era su oportunidad.

— ¡HUYE AHORA!—Le exigió Rea.

—No…— balbuceó.

Cronos recuperándose de a poco viéndolo detenidamente, su pelo largo negro hasta los hombros, comienzos de barba en el rostro, alto, imponente y muy musculoso. Pero lo que reconoció fueron esos ojos azules eléctricos, los mismos de ese bebe que hace un par de años creyó devorar.

— ¡MALDITA SEA MI ESPOSA TRAIDORA QUE HA TRAÍDO A MI HIJO AQUÍ PARA QUE ME DESTRONÉ!—

Los puños de Zeus destellaron energía eléctrica pura, podía acabar con esto, terminar con su destino.

—Muere ahora, padre. —dijo pacíficamente.

Le disparó un potente rayó que estremeció el trono de su padre al impactar a este contra él, el palacio enteró se movió hasta los cimientos, el muro de energía de Rea parpadeó hasta desaparecer con las ondas de energía expansiva eléctricas, después de la conmoción los titanes observaron hacia el trono de su rey expectantes.

—Un digno intento, ¡Pero inútil!— Cronos se alzó de los restos de su silla de roca recuperado de las náuseas y lleno de odio.

Zeus quedo pasmado en su sitio, una guadaña apareció en su mano desde una oscura grieta dimensional, Rea no podía hacer nada.

—Muere ahora, hijo. — dijo este pacíficamente.

Cronos no tuvo que dar ni un paso, simplemente blandió su larga arma en arco y su hoja voló hasta el rostro de Zeus impactado, la hoja rasgó el aire y la carne en un golpe seco y sangriento.

Pero la sangre no era de Zeus, sino de una de las sirvientes que se interpuso entre ambos.

—Pero qué…— Cronos murmuró.

El delicado cuerpo quedo a sus pies, la capucha cayó lentamente dejando expuestos los ojos verdes de un rostro delicado quedo fijos en la mirada del dios atónito, su cabellera dorada quedo desparramada sobre un charco de su propia sangre.

— Ci-no…—

Rea quedo igual de impactada.

—TODOS… TODOS ESTAN MI CONTRA!— Cronos vociferó. —TODOS QUIEREN DERROCARME!—

Los titanes avanzaron furiosos pero Rea los detuvo una vez más, pero no duraría mucho.

— ¡HIJO, VETE!—

Zeus se arrodilló y tomó el cuerpo delicado de Cinosura con él gritándose mentalmente que esto era un sueño, Rea lo guió detrás de los tronos deshechos de sus padres y entró por la salida oculta.

No prestó atención al oscuro túnel delante, las maldiciones de su padre a la distancia, ni a los jadeos exhaustos de su madre. El cuerpo de Cino era tan liviano en sus manos, su aliento a pino mezclado con sudor, su sonrisa de labios ensangrentados, sus ojos viéndole dulcemente.

"_No, por favor…"_

No tardaron mucho en salir a la base de la montaña, el cielo se arremolinaba con la furia de Cronos en el aire, varios rayos de energía salían disparados en todas direcciones como si los buscaran, el resto de los dioses se les habían adelantado, Rea y Zeus quedaron en una meseta rocosa al sur de la montaña, el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte igual que ese día.

Zeus depositó el cuerpo de Cino casi inmóvil en el suelo rocoso.

—Lo… sien… to…— su voz era tan delgada, débil y frágil mientras trataba de levantar una mano

—No hables, por favor. Debes conservar tus energías— tomo su mano y la puso en su rostro.

La ninfa sonrió levemente, un hilo de sangre escapo de su comisura.

—Tenía… que… venir…— siguió explicando.

—Ya no hables, por favor. Cino— Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Rea no dijo nada, pensó que al menos le debía eso.

—Tú… serás… el… rey…—

—Seré lo que tú quieras pero por favor…— La voz del dios parecía quebrarse. —por favor…—

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas varoniles, una de ellas cayó en el bello rostro de Cino, lavando una gota de sangre. Su sonrisa se ensancho por última vez.

—Te… amo…— dijo ya en un hilo de voz.

Su cabeza cayó en su brazo y su mano perdió fuerza soltando la suya.

—No… no…no no no no no NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOO!—

Zeus lloró inconsolable por unos segundos abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas hasta cuerpo empezó a desintegrarse en una nube de hojas frescas con olor a pino siendo llevadas por el viento, primero sus piernas, luego su cuerpo, sus brazos, su pecho y su cabeza que fue lo último que abrazó antes de que sus brazos encontraran su cuerpo, el remolino de hojas lo rodeo por última vez antes de disiparse en la atmósfera.

El dios quedo de rodillas con los brazos caídos, derrotado y roto en silencio por un buen rato.

—Zeus…— Su madre quiso hablar pero otro grito furioso de Cronos resonó en el cielo.

Su hijo alzó la vista viendo las últimas hojas desapareciendo con el viento en el sol del atardecer, su momento del día favorito. Alzo su mano y vio que una de ellas quedo entre sus dedos.

—Vamos.— dijo con un hilo de voz y apretando la hoja en su palma.

Rea asintió.

El resto es historia, lo que sí cabe aclarar es que Zeus nunca olvidó a Cino, nunca olvido su sonrisa, su compañía… su amor. Su primer amor.

Ese día quedo con un vacío interno pero silencioso que busco rellenar, creyó haberlo ocupado cuando se casó con su hermana Hera pero por desgracia hasta ahora no lo consiguió, ella era demasiado perfecta, buscando la perfección en todo, no tenía humildad. Sabe que su deseo egoísta causaba daño a los mortales con los que estaba y concebía, pero era la única manera de no sentirse abatido por no haber podido salvarla ese día, por no haber tenido la fuerza suficiente para evitar su destino.

Quizá algún día encuentre a alguien que pueda llenar ese vacío manteniendo esa máscara de dureza que todos conocemos pero hasta entonces, su búsqueda por sentir de nuevo la sensación del primer amor alterara la vida de los mortales hasta el fin de los días.

"_Yo... Solo soy esa... Tu condena, tu amor imposible... Esa que por más que intentes no podrás olvidar..."_

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**Nos leemos!.**_


End file.
